leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Demise101
My Talk Page: To all the people reading this, feel free to ask , talk or possibly suggest new ideas on this page. One thing I already need is an alternative build to Sona: I have Played both Aurabot and AP. Any others?Demise101 21:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Im coming to gank you...Ivo09 03:23, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sona should be built tanky, with mana, and support items such as shurelias.Ivo09 18:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Urgot is supposed to be built with lots of armor penetration runes and with tanky items. Ivo09 02:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC)There Ivo09 10:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC)My computer is broken so I probably won't be playing anything for a while. Judging by my dad's attitude I'll probably become a dota pro by playing vs bots in safe mode on the craptops before I can get a new computer. Ivo09 18:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) learn how to play something else than support :P Burgerr 00:18, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hey. Before you start adding the categories. We need to finish the discussion in the blog because Warwick being a "blink champion" would have to be debated first. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor This Deserves A Title For Awesome Luck My computer, as of this moment, is fully functional!--Ivo09 18:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hai thar Champion Tags Hello. I noticed that you have been adding categories to champion pages, but they are supposed to be in the ability details. I think it's best if you leave it to me and Sam 3010. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 16:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Also can you please go to my message you left me and sign it please. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Void Staff Void Staff used to be blue. I guess, Riot just never got around to changing it in pvp.net or left it as a sort of easter egg. NeonSpotlight 05:51, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi I saw your message on my talk page. The void staff is red but on the league of legends website and match history it is blue. It is something that Riot hasn't updated yet. 05:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that too. How can Riot not see that? Weird D: CaptainMontilla (05/9/2001, 21:35) PS: Sorry my post look so plain, I'm still getting used to editing and by now I suck at it lol. RE:Project Idea Sure, you can add an strategy section on the spells articles. You are welcome to help on any strategy page, and you can add notes on a what summoner spells would be helpful on each champion. Although, if you want to do a table similar to the Reccomended Items, I don't think that is a good idea, as the RI are just Riot's Rec Items, and there is no Riot's rec spells. 17:20, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Strategy Compilation Nice done, thanks for putting the effort into the wiki. Now, if you want those pages to be in the psotlight, I will have to ask you to write a blog addressing the community or write a forum thread under "General Discussion". Once it is done, message me a link and I will post t into the Community Messages. Name Colour Hi, saw your post on the Icon Color Text blog about changing the colour of your name. Whaned to put my reply here as it's more convenient. The editors names are coloured based on their user rights Admins green, Mods purple ect... It's summarized in one of sam's Blog Posts. Anyway, you have been pretty active and you have more than 100 edits so you can ask for Rollback rights, in addition to a nifty orange name you get the ability to undo vandalism on pages much easier. I looked at your edits about would be surprised if you didn't get it. You can apply and nominate others here. - 17:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) We have a LoL Glossary Go to LoL Glossary and add whatever you think is missing. 03:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) What to call skillshots. Skillshot pointer - Arrow pointer. Example - Cleaver, shuriken. But also Trynd's spin, Ashe's arrow. Pointer width is irrelevent. Skillshot Template - AOE skillshots. Brands Circle o' death, veigar's stun. etc. But also Annie's Flame, Kassadin's cone of death thinger. Skillshot cursor - Skillshots that behave like Quick casts. Either appearing directly under the mouse or travel in direction to the mouse cursor. Urgot's missile. Karthus's lay waste. Just my suggestions Asperon Thorn 21:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) * Cones and circles are not the same though. Also technically Karthus's lay waste is just a circle-targetted one...the only special about it is that it's automatically smart cast whereas most abilities are not...if you smart cast, Karthus Q is no different than Brand's circle or Veigar's stun. Also, you left out walls such as Anivia's and Karthus's which have the "perpendicular to the caster" mechanic and also the click-n-drag mechanic of Rumble's ult. Vyrolan 21:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) * Well, I would put walls in the template one. My reasoning . .as geeky as it may be, is that the skills that I have listed as template skill match similar skills in Tabletop games. For example an Artillery strike that would blast an AOE you would place a plastic template that would encompass the area. There are triangle templates for flamethrowers and circle one's for whatever you need an circle for. A cannonball that effects things in the straight line is more of a pointer, and the cursor (Quickcast) types don't have a tabletop equivalent.Asperon Thorn 22:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Titles.. like this? It seems every time you post quickly in succession my talk page messes up so try to avoid posting more than once a minute or so. Ivo09 01:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Headbut-Pulverise is NOT Pulverise-Headbutt. The combo in the notes is simply saying that alistar can knock back enemies who are already knocked up. I was talking about a more advanced mechanic where he can knock the enemy up right after he knocks them BACK, dashing to them and keeping them in range, which is an extremely powerful chasing manouvre and has nothing to do with the combo in the notes, so kindly put my comment back.-Ivo09 02:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) DP? I have no idea what a dp is : < NeonSpotlight 19:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :I assume display portrait is the same as a champion square, I just crop them out of the splash art. NeonSpotlight 22:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Dimensions don't matter, it just needs to have a 1:1 aspect ratio, I use paint.net after cropping in paint to get the ratio equal to solve the space problems. NeonSpotlight 01:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Demise, I've seen your blog about strategy pages, and could you please make another about making templates? HotShot ~ 01:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ok, it has been done... Check it out!! >.> >.< Demise101 >.< 01:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hybrid Category Hello. I am not quite sure what I think about regarding the hybrid items tag. For now, let's not create it. You should make a blog and ask what the community thinks about adding that tag. Also please read >>>this<<< as it applied to me and helped me become a better editor in the wiki. 02:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I messed up. I want you to go to my talk and read a message titled "My opinion" it is in my Archive 1. Please read it! I have to go right now but I will talk to you when I am back. 02:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) So i heard So i heard you played nidalee, ill give you my build, Dorans Ring Level 6 or first back - Boots of speed(350G), Blasting Wand(860G), + Guinsoos Rageblade if enough gold Remember to get blue when going back to lane Complete Guinsoos Rageblade and Boots of Choice (Merc and Mobi/Swift reccomended but Tabi if they have alot of DPS (you have to have dodge runes for tabi. Mejai Soulstealer (Optional) Get Rabadons Deathcap Sheen Upgrade to Lichbane Banshee's Veil or Guardians Angel If your still too squishy get the item tank item you didn't get eg if you got Banshees get Guardian angel, Vice Versa. If you dont have enough item slots and ur squishy sell Guinsoos Ragebladeif you have 10-20 stacks of Mejai Sell Mejai if you have 10 or less stacks If your not dying too much and not that squishy get Void Staff for the extra magic pen HotShot ~ 02:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Dearest Brandon I know you're 9. I hope that the tooth fairy will put a quarter under your pillow since you're still losing teeth. Get some sleep, it's past your bedtime. See you later Brandon! 04:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC) For everybody looking at this talk page please ignore the comment of Technology Wizard (that is above mine). Thank you for your support. Also hi Demise! Zsoltitakacs 07:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) o_0 you are 9? are you even old enough to play league of legends lol? just kidding im only 14 anyway...what the hell am i saying lol...anyway...STOP USING NIDALEE!...and use mordekaiser..(because he looks cool) o_0 o.o x_x >_< o_o : :the person called LongDROP is awesome(thats my wiki name, but it is my cousins ingame name...my ingame name is oh my crap :O) : :1. Sign that post. :2. I love morde >.< :3. nidalee ate you =) :>.< Demise101 >.< 22:06, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : :mundo can go anywhere!!!rargh...you are still 9 so teemo shroomed your butt :D :LongDROP 11:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :theres the signature :D Already on chat Already on chat but i'm the only one there :( Your blocked situation I changed the setting of the ban on your school's IP to only block anon users, this should allow you to be able to use your account to post and edit on the wiki using that IP address. NeonSpotlight 02:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :In Wikimedia, there's IP block exemption that grants particular user "privilege" (not rly) to edit regardless of any IP block. I wonder if such right can be granted in Wikia. -- Inpursuit (talk) 02:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm probably the least experienced with wikia out of our admins so I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure it's all or none with wikia when it comes to accounts being exempt from IP bans. NeonSpotlight 02:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: I don't know either cause I'm not admin/sysop of any Wikimedia/Wikia. But you may look into the user group of Demise101 if the "IP block exemption" option available. (Wikipedia:Wikipedia:IP block exemption) -- Inpursuit (talk) 02:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Out of my hands to check if there is such an option, if I'm understanding this right. User rights can only be added/removed by bureaucrats (Sam, Aj, Kaz). Demise shouldn't have a problem however since I changed the block to only affect anon users since the only reason it was banned in the first place was due to anons. NeonSpotlight 03:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Thanks for the help guys, being banned for a year, 2 days before my 30 day badge, is not only a shock, but seriously cruel.>.< Demise101 >.< 08:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC) hey whats ur email ill send u a BA invite Your Request Hey. I didn't mean to kickban you. You told me to test it on you and you wanted me to test it. Someone is going to unbann you from chat. Don't worry. 01:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) well.....:DLongDROP 02:07, May 20, 2011 (UTC) LongDROP, take over for me. go out there and KILL SOMEONE. >.< Demise101 >.< 02:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) yay i like murder :D.....CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LongDROP 23:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Safe mode on laptops Does safe mode work on league of legends because when i do it says i have no internet connection. --LoLisNumbaWan 05:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, it doesnt. Starcraft works(1), Warcraft doesnt, LoL doesnt.>.< Demise101 >.< 04:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Ranked Games If you would like some tips about ranked games come talk to me i have played about 150 ranked games and would be willing to help. :) --LoLisNumbaWan 08:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) He was traumatized by playing with Ivo in a ranked game.--Jamesrulez1 11:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) So many leavers. Q_Q>.< Demise101 >.< 12:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you have to deal with people that dont care about their elo. The best thing you can do is to stay positive and dont let anyone get angry enough to leave. --LoLisNumbaWan 12:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Elo hell? Where there are random trolls trying to make everyone lose elo? They feed and leave games. Jamesrulez1 12:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The best thing i can say is to always duo with someone at ur skill level. --LoLisNumbaWan 12:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The funny thing is, he was the leaver 0.0 >.< Demise101 >.< 12:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Who? --LoLisNumbaWan 12:23, May 21, 2011 (UTC) the guy on my skill level. And this time is messed up. >.< Demise101 >.< 12:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Warwick AD Page Look here for the template information. Thanks for letting me know about that page. It is getting really annoying that people just create AD pages when it isn't something that we all can do. Otherwise I would've created AD pages for all my favorite champions already. I'm going to let Sam know about this as he is the project coordinator. It is also getting in the way of my advanced tagging project. 20:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization Err, stop capitalizing the "The". It's grammatically incorrect. :| 09:52, May 31, 2011 (UTC) why aren't you using the pad why?-Ivo09 23:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC)